1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil separator for blowby gas which is fitted inside of a cylinder head cover of an internal combustion engine to prevent oil splashed by a rotating cam, or oil hitting and reflecting from the side wall of the cylinder head cover, from being sucked into the baffle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baffle for installation in an internal combustion engine at the blowby gas exhaust port of a cylinder head cover to separate oil mist or drops from the blowby gas is known from Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 58-79009.
In the baffle disclosed in Utility Model Publication SHO 58-79009, the baffle includes a side wall and a bottom wall which extends substantially in the horizontal direction from the bottom end of the side wall. A cut piece is cut from the bottom wall and is bent to slant downward therefrom. The blowby gas is sucked into the baffle through a hole opened in the bottom wall by bending the cut piece away from the bottom wall. The cut piece serves to prevent the oil splashed by a rotating cam from flying into the hole.
In the baffle constructed as described above, the cut piece can prevent the oil splashed by the cam from flying straight into the hole opened in the bottom wall, but it cannot prevent the oil reflected from the side wall of the cylinder head cover from flowing into the hole. Thus, a considerable volume of the oil goes into the baffle, thereby deteriorating the effect of the oil being separated from the blowby gas.